1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control system, a lighting control method, a control device, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a means for controlling the brightness of a lighting device, there is a known method of instructing to the lighting device a dimming level indicating the brightness of light to be emitted by the lighting device, by changing the duty ratio of a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-181762 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1)).
PTL 1 discloses a lighting control device that: generates a first dimming signal according to a dimming signal from a remote control; determines whether or not the first dimming signal is within a dimming range assigned to a lighting device; and when the first dimming signal is outside the dimming range, determines that an abnormal condition has occurred and outputs an abnormality notifying signal.